


Max's Strange Secret 2

by BuckFitches



Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Awkward Sexual Situations, Carnival, Chloe is a tease, Eating, F/F, FUCK, Fluff and Humor, Gluttony, Max Is Awkward, Memes, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Stuffing, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Why Did I Write This?, i had to write this twice because the draft system on this site is actually terrible, pricefield, this was inspired by a video I saw of chloe eating a hotdog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckFitches/pseuds/BuckFitches
Summary: Max and Chloe take a trip to the local carnival...and things get weird... again.(basically Chloe goes apeshit and devours everything in sight.)
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Pricefield Short Stories (LIS) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Act I: Carnival Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of semi sequel to a previously written story. Make sure you read that first.
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572633/chapters/23361282
> 
> Leave some comments and kudos and all that good stuff. (like seriously cause I like reading them)

**WARNING :**

  
**This is a pure fetish fuel story.**

**So don't expect anything plot heavy or overly serious.**

**Consider yourself warned (Lmao does anyone read these?) .**

"Come on Max we gotta hurry up before the lines get too long!" Chloe Elizabeth Price shouted as she skipped along the path, dragging her disheveled girlfriend Max Caulfield behind in tow. The poor hipster struggled in the taller woman's superior grip, desperately trying to free herself from the blue-haired ball of energy.

The two of them had taken the day to visit the local carnival that just opened up south of Arcadia. It was one of few attractions that the little fishing town had going for itself, so the opportunity was ripe for the picking.

The day had been going as expected so far. Overly excited as per the usual, Chloe had insisted that they go as soon as the place had opened. The punk was like a kid in a candy store, her eyes beaming like never before as been to a amusement park before.

"Okay just slow down!" Max attempted to call out as the punk dragged her by the arm, speeding along the path to the carnival's entrance. Chloe payed her no mind as she just tightened her grip even further and put more force into her strides.

By the time that the had made it to the front entrance, Max had felt like her arm had fallen off. Sighing in relief once Chloe finally let her go, the brunette grunted and spoke up.

"It isn't really necessary be so hyperactive, you know. It isn't like this place is going anywhere."

Chloe simply put on a doofy smile and waved at Max with a disconcerting finger. "And be dead last in line for all the best shit? No way man, this is the way to do it." The Punk chuckled when Max rolled her eyes and turned around to face the entrance one more. Despite Chloe's best efforts to get to the spot as fast as humanly possible it had seemed as though there were still a few people that had arrived before.

Rubbing the back of her head bashfully, Chloe turned and said, "Although...it might've not been the best plan..." Max only chuckled and gave a half-face palm.

After a few minutes or so of waiting and Chloe's impatient whining, the last couple in front of them moved aside and allowed them to pass. It was finally their turn.

Chloe stepped up and handed the employee the money for their tickets and gestured for the hipster to follow inside the gates. Making their collective way towards the center of the main hub area, they eventually stopped in their tracks near a water fountain.

Max spoke first. "So, before we get started I think we need to formulate a plan on what we should do first." Taking out a small map from her satchel, Max's blue eyes scanned the piece of paper intently. 

After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she spoke up again. "Since this place is pretty huge, I think we should start over by the pier where all of the mini-games are." She stopped and took a glance up at the Punk who seemed as though she was barely paying attention.

"What do you think, Chloe?"

The rebel scoffed and stomped her foot impatiently.

"Dude. Only you could make a carnival sound boring." The hipster tried to offer a quick rebuttal but her mind couldn't think of one in time. 

"We're supposed to be having fun, remember? Let's just go balls to the wall fucking crazy!" Her suggestion was met with an eyeroll and sideways glance from the younger girl. Max took the map in her hands and placed it back into her satchel and chuckled. 

"That's literally your answer for everything."

Chloe took a few paces to right as to bring herself directly in front Max. "Hey, what can I say? I've got a very simple mindset." She turned around and started walking away while gesturing for Max to follow her. "Now come on before we miss out on all of the cool shit."

Max wanted to say something but figured that Chloe would probably just ignore her anyways, so she quickly made up ground and started walking after the punk.

* * *

The first few games of skee-ball had been a quiet a treat to watch. Max and Chloe had both been hot on each others tail, neither of them wanting to admit defeat to the other. Despite initially surprising the punk with how good she was, three rounds into the game, Max had begun to slide. The pale girl grunted in annoyance once she realized that Chloe had started to pull away with the lead.

Tossing the ball with nearly perfect targeting, Chloe managed to land into the top hole, collecting a massive amount of points and securing her victory for the round.

"Hella yes!" She shouted, pumping her fist up into the air widly. "Oh man..." Max mumbled, rolling her eyes and rubbing her foot on the ground sheepishly. Noticing this, the punk walked over and gave her a pat on the back that didn't exactly inspire confidence.

"Hey now, cheer up Mad-Max. There's no shame in losing to better competition." 

"I see that humility isn't your strong suit."

Chloe waved her off as started walking away to find the next thing to play. "I'm the skee-ball master, dude. Being humble cramps my style." She cackled sarcastically, purposely trying to get under the hipster's skin. 

So far, it was working.

While she knew Chloe wasn't being serious, the punk's antics could be a tad bit annoying sometimes. Swallowing her pride for the time being, Max followed of close behind the punk, who had already made quite the distance away from her in just a few seconds.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

Whac-a-mole came next, and Max had to admit that this was less stressful than the previous game. It was funny to watch Chloe seem so insistently focused on smashing the fake rodents with a giant mallet. 

"Shit!"

Max couldn't help but chuckle when she heard Chloe curse loudly when she missed one of the cheeky moles at the last minute.

Chloe sure does put a lot of energy into these silly carnival games. It's almost adorable how much she gets into it. Max thought to herself. Choosing to keep her distance out of fear of Chloe accidentally fling the mallet into her face, Max stood off to the side and observed a wild Chloe in her natural habitat.

After the game finally came to an end, Chloe walked over to where Max was standing. Her face was glazed over in sweat, clearly having exerted herself in the pursuit of victory against the furry creatures of doom. Placing a hand a Max's shoulder, she lowered head down and spoke.

"Oh my god Max, fuck that game straight to fucking hell, I swear."

Max giggled and gave the punk a pinch on the cheek. "What's the matter? The skee-ball master couldn't handle it?" Chloe sighed and playfully flipped her the bird.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Caulfield." She took a step to her right and pointed somewhere into the distance. "Let's go find some real games that don't involve those little chipmunk bastards."

"Moles, not chipmunks."

Chloe shrugged and started walking away again. "Don't care. Now follow me before I leave you here."

Keeping up with Chloe all over the carnival was proving to be quite physical task. Whether it was following a victory or defeat, Chloe was like a rhino in a fine china-shop, wild and nearly uncontrollable. She darted around from game to game, never stopping for more than a brief second or two.

They had been at the place for nearly an hour now, and the effort on trying to stay on pace with Chloe's lanky strides was turning the photographer's legs into putty. Just when Max thought she might nearly topple over from the burning in her calves, Chloe stopped dead in her tracks suddenly.

Sensing a rare moment of inaction, Max quickly made up ground and closed the distance between them. It had seemed as though the punk was looking at something nearby and was completely enthralled be whatever it was. Slightly concerned, Max was just about to ask what was the reasoning for this sudden when Chloe spoke.

"Holy shit Max, are you seeing this?" 

Her question was met with confusion and a head shake from the hipster. 

Chloe pointed to a poster on a nearby pole. Max had no idea how she hadn't seen it there before. Nonetheless, she walked trekked over to where her girlfriend was directing. Once Max could actually make wind of what she was seeing, she scanned the poster's words carefully.

"They have a rollercoaster here?" She asked unassumingly, clearly not sensing the same levels of excitement that Chloe was.

"Yeah, but not just any rollercoaster. The fucking Vomit-tron 5000!" The punk said throwing her hands to the sky in pure joy.

"Honestly, that name makes it sound kinda gross."

"If by 'gross' you mean 'hella awesome' then yes, I agree."

"Come on Max, don't be such a stick in the mud, we totally have to ride it!" She grabbed Max by the shoulders and shook her widely.

Max put her hands up in an attempt to calm down the overly excited blue haired girl. "Calm down. I never said that I didn't want to ride it."

Releasing her death grip from off of the poor hipster's shoulders, Chloe cracked her typical "I'm planning something" grin and laughed.

"So...I take it that means your in?"

Rolling her eyes for what seemed the seventeenth time today, Max nodded her head anyways. "Sure thing, I guess. Lead the way."

Eyes widening in happiness, Chloe turned on her heel and started making way towards wherever the apparently most exciting thing in world was. Once again finding herself darting after Chloe's backside, Max's mind was racing all of a sudden. 

She couldn't shake the feeling that this day was about to get a whole lot _stranger_...

* * *

By some form of a miracle, Chloe had actually taken Max's pleas to heart and slowed down so Max could catch up to her. Now they walked side-by-side, hands locked in one another as they kept their eyes peeled for wherever this magical rollercoaster might be. 

"Dude. I cannot wait to see how red your face gets once we ride this thing." Chloe said with a chuckle that made Max look away in embarrassment.

"Is that why you're so excited? Just to see me suffer?" Max inquired, her gaze still facing down as they trekked in tandem. Chloe snickered and tightened her grip on Max's hand by a few notches.

"Only a little." She said sheepishly, nuzzling her face into Max's neck. Max accepted it graciously, returning the affection ten-fold.

They stayed relatively silent for the next few moments, both of them wanting to make sure that they didn't lose sight or miss out on spotting the rollercoaster.

After about a minute and some change, Max was just about to ask for Chloe to stop so she she could check the map to see if they were going in the right direction, when something interrupted her suddenly.

As it would seem, a loud gurgling protest from Chloe's belly was the culprit.

"Sheesh, get an earful of that. Guess my tank is on empty." The punk said with a groan, pulling her arm away from Max's to rub her gut absentmindedly.

Max on the other hand, was nearly frozen stiff at the sight. Already, she could feel her mind going bonkers with the stimuli from what just occurred. It was moments like this, that Max cursed herself for being as deprived as she was. 

_Oh no Max...now's not the time to start thinking those thoughts. Not here...at least._ Max's mind was trying to see reason, but her body wasn't listening. She could already feel herself growing hot down there.

Such was the life of fetishist like her.

Too lost in her own lust, Max hand't noticed that Chloe had been trying to get her attention for who know's how long. "Yo, earth to Maximus Prime. You still with me, babe?" The punk asked with a raised finger, waggling it in the flustered girl's face.

This was enough to bring Max back into reality and out of her lust-induced trance. 

"Uh..yeah, sorry. I-I..uh..zoned out for a second there." She quickly lied. She tried turning her head to the side as to avoid the blushing that would've almost certainly appeared on her cheeks.

Hopefully Chloe wouldn't notice.

"I was trying to see if you were down for a quick detour to look for some grub or something."

Max rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "What about the rollercoaster, though?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and took a few paces backwards. "It can wait. Right now, food's more important. I don't know about you Max, but I can't have fun on an empty gut."

Trying to fight the feelings that shot through her at the mention of that last word, the freckled girl crossed her arms and nodded. 

Chloe smiled and gave Max a friendly pat on the back. "Good. Let's go see what there's to eat in this place."

And with that, the two young women followed Chloe's infamously ravenous stomach in search of food.

Max just hoped that things wouldn't get out of control before the day was over...


	2. Act II: The Great Hotdog Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max struggles to contain her true feelings while Chloe looks for some grub.
> 
> And nothing else happens...yep. Nothing else at all.

"Man I hope the grub here is worth it, I'm starving." The punk stated with a groan, pushing back her beanie and running a hand through her bed hair. Max shrugged her shoulders on instinct.

She could hardly contain herself, the prospect of a hungry Chloe going FUBAR on carnival goodies was making Max's mind races through various stages of arousal and excitement. She hung back and watched astutely as Chloe kept a hawk-like watch out for any sign of sustenance.

It didn't take long.

Over towards the far end of the path that they were walking down, a small line had formed in front of what had appeared to be a food stand. Chloe's eyes lit up like a candle and her mouth dropped. Rubbing her hands together like a greedy prospector who had just spotted a fresh pile of gold, Chloe seemed ready for a feast.

"Oh fuck yeah baby, score!" She shouted, pacing off towards the line of people. Barely having time to even realize what had even happened, Max had little choice but to gather herself thoughts and chased after her.

She caught up to Chloe who had managed to squeeze herself in the middle of the line. Excusing herself quietly as she brushed past some people, Max inched in close behind the punk.

"Dude do you think the hotdogs here are as good as the ones up in Seattle?" Chloe asked, turning her head and giving Max a warm smile. The hipster shrunk down at the question, still unsure on how to keep herself calm during a moment like this.

"Uh-I dunno...maybe?..." She forced herself to say, hoping that Chloe wouldn't notice the blush that almost certainly would have appeared on her cheeks by now. Thankfully, it seemed as though Chloe hadn't, or had chosen simply not to address it.

"God, I sure hope they are. I'm telling you Max, I'm hella ready to shove some killer chow down my gullet." 

Max swallowed a ball of nervousness down her throat, keep her vision peeled to the ground below, if she didn't know any better she could swear that Chloe was talking like this just to spite her.

"Next order!" The employee inside of the hotdog stand shouted, directing the hungry patrons to move forward in line.

In Max's eyes, the line ahead seemed to move along rather quickly, but despite that, according to the overly energized Chloe who was apparently dying of "hella starvation" it wasn't quick enough. Some more time went by unnoticed as more and more people were served the meals they desperately desired. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity to a certain ravenous punk, only an elderly couple remained in their way.

As they moved froward in tandem with the couple in front, Max nearly collapsed in her tracks when she heard Chloe's stomach grumble again from in front of her. Not even a second later, the punk turned her head behind her to offer Max a sly and cheeky smile.

She had to know what she was doing right?

She just had to.

_Wowzer...this is all too real right now._

"Oh my gosh Max, What's the hold up? Did these geezers order the whole damn menu?" Chloe complained not-so-quietly, leaning in close to Max and pulling her in by the forearm.

".. _._ Oh _..Chloe._ " Max half-moaned without realizing it.

The punk had placed her mouth strategically, her warm breath sending shivers into the small hairs inside the brunette's ear. Max shuddered at the sensation, and only by the skin of her teeth was she able to hold back the squeal that fought to escape her vocal cords. Max was grateful the couple in front of them had seemed to not have heard the punk's harsh words as they moved up to get their meal. With the way that things were looking, she wasn't sure if she could keep her feelings in check if Chloe continued to act out like this. 

Thankfully, the photographer found her much-needed salvation through the voice of the carnival employee.

"Next order!"

Chloe's eyes shot back up.

"Fucking finally!" Chloe all but shouted, pumping a hand into the sky in excitement. The tall girl did a half-sprint over towards the front of the food stand, an obvious pep in her step.

"Yeah, no kidding." Max mumbled quietly in relief, beyond grateful that she had a brief moment to regain her composure. After doing some momentary breathing exercises to calm herself, she marched up slowly to where her blue-hair companion had ran off to. Standing triumphantly, Chloe had a finger placed in her chin in thought, her blue eyes scanning over the menu intently.

Once Max had gotten over there, she began to do the same.

_Hotdogs, corndogs, nachos, pizza...not a bad selection._

Honestly, Max had to admit for a unassuming carnival they had put together quite the delicious spread. She had been so focused on what Chloe had been doing, she hadn't realized her own hunger.

"Dude are you seeing all these options? I could almost cry tears of joy right now." Chloe said, her eyes still firmly planted on the apparently mind-blowing menu. 

Max didn't really know how to respond to that so she just choose to nod her head in acknowledgement. Before she had even noticed it, much like Chloe, Max had found herself lost in the multitude of choices of cuisine at her disposal.

Meanwhile, the cashier inside of the food stand who had barely been paying attention up to this point, forced a cough through their throat to draw the duo's attention. 

"Are you guys ready to order yet...?"

While Max was a little peeved at being interrupted so suddenly, Chloe simply looked up at them and smirked deviously.

_What's she planning..._

"Actually dude..." The punk began, pausing for dramatic effect. "

"-I think that I am." In response to her sentence, The acne-faced cashier pulled out a small pen and notebook in preparation. 

The punk chuckled a cheeky laugh and gave Max another seductive glance that made the hipster shrink down in embarrassment. Eyes widening at the effectiveness of her teasing, Chloe turned back over to face the waiting employee.

...

"Gimme the _biggest_ fucking hotdog you guys have." She said defiantly, her voice filled with confidence and determination.

_What?_

"Chloe you can't be serious?!?!?" Max asked in surprise, not sure if Chloe was or not.

"Hella serious." The punk said folding her arms and smiling boldly, obviously satisfied with herself.

Even the employee seemed to be a little taken back. Nonetheless, the scribbled the order down on the notepad hastily.

"One extra large doubledog coming right up then. Anything else for you two?"

Still smirking like a kid in a candy store Chloe chuckled cockily.

Max would've question Chloe on her actions further had the attention not been placed on her. Never one to do well under the spotlight, Max just blurted out something quickly.

"Uh..a pizza slice is fine...uh please?"

_Good job, Max. Not awkward or anything._

After a brief second or two, the employee scribbled down what Max had requested.

"That'll be $22.07."

Ignoring the silly grin that her partner had plastered all over her face, Max reached down into her satchel and quickly handed over a wad of crumpled up dollarbills.

She was forever grateful that her parents had been generous enough to send her down some extra money this past week.

"Alright then. I'll get your food out to you as soon as I can." The employee said hastily as they scampered off out of sight and towards the back of the food stand.

Afterwards, the flustered photographer and smug punk stood together, soaking in what had just happened.

It was Max who spoke first.

"The biggest hotdog that they have, huh?"

Chloe laughed again.

"Yup. Go big or go home as they say."

Max lowered her gaze to the floor and she held in a sigh.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I aim to please."

Before Max could say anything else, Chloe grabbed her by the arm and began directing her over to some benches.

"Let's find somewhere to sit while we wait for our food."

* * *

Max couldn't quite remember a time where she had been more enticed and intrigued all at the same time. This day had gone from dumb teenage fun to something more all together in a matter of minutes.

Chloe had just come back and sat down with their meals just a few seconds before and Max couldn't take her eyes of the punk.

While her slice of "basic-ass pizza" had barely been touched and was starting to go cold, Chloe's massive monstrosity of a hotdog was currently being taken apart and devoured.

Max squeezed her thighs into each other, desperately trying to suppress the burning she was feeling between them.

_This is so fucking crazy right now..._

Chloe took a massive bite from her meal with no fucks given, ignoring the mustard staining the side of cheek. She swallowed audibly, making satisfied noises of pleasure as she feasted.

"Mhmmm. Hella tasty..." She mumbled in between bites, really playing into the sheer gluttony of it all.

Eyes picking up, Chloe caught Max's wandering gaze. Ever playful, the punk gave a doofy smile with a mouth full of half-chewed food.

Max simply couldn't describe the sensations that she was feeling. She knew that Chloe was probably doing all of this just to tease her, but it was working in the punk's favor nonetheless.

Just when the brunette was sure that she had died and gone to heaven, Chloe's loud belch drew her back into the present.

"Oh man. That one was ripe!" She chuckled, taking a moment to catch herself mid-gorging.

Max eyes glazed over and she was certain that if she hadn't been blushing before, she had to be now. 

"Hey..I see that look..." Chloe said suddenly, making the shorter girl get nervous.

Max tried to look as normal as possible.

"What look? I didn't have a look." She fibbed.

Chloe was less than convinced. She leaned forward on her elbows onto the table, face growing intense.

"You know you don't have to deny it, right?"

Max was definitely listening now. What was Chloe talking about?

"I'm not sure I get you..."

Now Chloe's look had gotten dangerous.

"I know you like seeing me stuff my face like this. I still haven't forgotten about your little _secret_ that you told me."

Max shrunk down in her seat like a mouse. How could she have forgotten about _that_ day? A few weeks ago when Chloe had basically made the hipster's life long dream come true.

So her theory had been proven correct then. Chloe had been doing all of this on purpose after all.

"Chloe please don't talk like that.." She said, trying to hide the aroused blush behind her cheeks.

Chloe only smiled before muffling a burp behind her closed fist.

"Man, I bet you just wanna put your ear right up to my gut and take a big long listen, isn't that right Max?"

_Please stop..Please..._

Max could feel herself growing desperate. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold back if things kept up like this.

Chloe didn't stop.

"Max-I'm so fucking stuffed Max. How could you let me do this to myself?"

_Chloeeeee nooooo...._

The wetness was burning through her underwear, Max was teetering on the edge.

"Dude, I don't even think I can walk. You might have to carry me out of here on your back."

_Nonononononono......_

"I can't eat another fucking bite. Why didn't you stop me, Max?"

_Fuck........._

There was nothing more she could do to hold it back.

The Punk lowered her voice to a deep and husky tone.

" _Cum for me, Max_."

"Chloe!"

And with with that Max feel herself crossover into sexual bliss like never before. She was probably drawing stares with all of her moaning and groaning, but Max was too out of it to care.

Resting a hand on her satisfied stomach, Chloe just gave a lazy smile.

She had done her job.

It was strange to think about honestly, making your girlfriend climax in public because of sheer gluttony.

But much like Max, Chloe also did not care.

It was their little _secret,_ after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some LIS randomness for you to read and shit.
> 
> Hope ya like tho.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the draft system on this website is the worst thing in human history (hooray for AO3), I decided to split this shit up into two parts. 
> 
> Hopefully I should have the second one down before the year ends. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I guess lmao.


End file.
